grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bélem Hoyos
Diego Hoyos, husband Manuel Fierros, neighbor |job = |status = Living |lang = English Spanish |season4 = X }} Bélem Hoyos is a Coyotl who was temporarily turned into a Wældreór after being infected by her husband, Diego. She appeared in . Appearances When her husband returned back home from his work trip to the Dominican Republic, she greeted him outside and they kissed. She commented on how he was gone for too long and that she wasn't going to let him go away for that long again. As they continued talking inside, she noticed how tired he looked and told him that he needed to take better care of himself on his next work trip. She then told him she made him some lasagna and that she was going to make sure he went straight to bed after he had some. As Bélem slept, her husband woke up in the middle of the night sweating and went outside to get some air. She woke up the next morning and saw that Diego was gone, not knowing where he went. She tried calling his cell phone, but he had left it at home. She anxiously waited for Diego to come back home as she looked outside a window and saw an active crime scene outside. When her husband returned, she asked him where he had gone, and he said he couldn't sleep and that he went for a walk to get some fresh air. She noticed he wasn't wearing shoes, but Diego said he didn't go far and then quickly changed the subject to the crime scene, asking her if she knew what happened. She told him that someone had killed Justin, and he asked if they knew who, but she replied that she didn't think they did. She told him not to scare her like that again and asked him if he'd had any sleep, and he said he did and that it was just jet lag. She suggested he take a day off from work, and he said he would if he could. Later that night, Nick and Hank came to her house to ask her about her husband. She told them that she had been trying to call him but that he wasn't answering and that the last time she spoke to him was that morning. She then asked them to tell her what this was about, and they told her that Diego's co-worker, Gabe Reyes, was attacked and that Diego may have been involved. She woged in disbelief and then saw that Nick was a Grimm. Nick assured her it was alright and that he wasn't going to hurt her or Diego, adding that he just wanted to know if her husband was also Wesen. She told him he was a Coyotl like her and said that Nick was the Grimm she had been told about. She defended her husband, who arrived at the house at that moment and saw her talking to Nick and Hank through a window. They continued talking, and Hank asked her if she noticed any changes in her husband's behavior, and she explained that he was tired from the long trip he just got back from. She admitted that she wasn't sure where he had been the night before, however, and Nick brought up the murder of one her neighbors earlier that morning. They told her that Diego could be very sick and to call them as soon as he got back home, and they then left. Soon after, she heard Diego come into the house and found him on the floor in the kitchen. She asked him what was wrong, and as he was sobbing, he told her that he didn't know what was wrong with him and that he might have done something terrible. She told him that he was very sick and that she was going to call an ambulance, but while she was making the call, her husband woged into a deformed creature and attacked her, slashing her neck. Her screams were heard from outside, and Nick and Hank, now with Wu as well, entered the home to protect her from her husband as he was about to attack again. As Nick and Hank subdued him, Nick told Wu to get Bélem out of the room, and she worriedly asked Wu what was happening to Diego, yelling, "That's not my husband!" Wu asked her if she could see it too, and she repeated that it wasn't her husband. Nick prevented Wu from shooting Diego, and she rushed over to him. She told Nick that he was sick, and Nick replied that he was infected but that he believed they knew someone who could help him. Nick then called Monroe to meet him at the spice shop, telling him that they were dealing with a Wældreór. Nick, Hank, Bélem, and Diego arrived at the spice shop, where Rosalee and Monroe were preparing the recipe to cure him. Rosalee said that if he had the disease for more than 48 hours, he could permanently become a Wældreór. As they looked for the ingredients and a syringe, Rosalee realized they'd only have enough to make one dose. Bélem then passed out as she had become infected after Diego attacked her and clawed her neck. She started convulsing and then woged into a Wældreór. Monroe told everyone to stay still, but she started attacking Nick anyways. He was able to quickly take down Bélem to the ground and handcuff her while Hank and Monroe helped hold her down. Rosalee then announced that the cure was ready, but she only had one dose and asked who she should give it to. Diego then grabbed the syringe from her hand and injected the cure into Bélem's spine; the cure worked, and she retracted to her human form. Diego told her that he loved her as she began to regain consciousness. With no more doses of the cure left, Diego told Nick to kill him, who tried to tell Diego that they could still help him. However, his face rippled for several seconds as he reached the point of permanently turning into a Wældreór, and Diego told him it was too late. He woged and charged at Hank, who was forced to shoot him, causing Bélem to cry out, "No!" She crawled over to him and cried as he told her that he loved her in Spanish one last time before he died. Images 408-promo2.jpg 408-Bélem and Diego kiss.jpg 408-Coyotl woge.gif 408-Bélem woged.jpg 408-Wældreór.gif 408-Wældreór.jpg 408-Ka-dinga Pepo Being Administered.jpg|Diego injecting her with the cure Ka Dinga Pepo